At First Glance
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2014 describing the scene from "The Little Mermaid" movie when Eric & Ariel first meet, in greater detail. Paragraphs by Eric written by Tumblr user taleofthebottomlessblue. The characters of Eric & Ariel & the story of "The Little Mermaid" are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


Her voice is just like angel's sighing. It's sweet as summer's sky. It haunts his dreams and spins him round, until it seems he's flying. Her voice. For the life of him, Eric could not stop thinking about her and her melodious, soothing voice. Part of your world. Those worlds rattled around his brain, unable to find the meaning of that phrase. If only he knew where she was or who she was.

Ever since the shipwreck, he wasn't sure what to deem as a dream or reality. Her hands lovingly caressing his cheek felt so real. Along with her voice. That sweet melody beckoned him back to reality. At first, Eric's immediate thought was that he was in heaven and the gorgeous woman hovering over him was an angel. However, Max's clamorous barks made him realize that he survived the shipwreck and she actually sang to him. Speaking of the mystery maiden, before he could utter a word, she vanished. Just like that. No final word, no confession, no friendly greeting. Just gone. All he had was a faint memory of her appearance and her lush voice.

Ever since a frazzled and relieved Grimsby aided the young prince back into the castle grounds, everybody fussed over him. Carlotta, out of the many, probably had the biggest reaction. Immediately bursting into tears and enveloping him in a bear hug, at the mere sight of him. Eric, grateful of the numerous welcomes, still mauled over the mystery maiden who rescued his soul from the watery depths.

Carlotta sentenced him to bed rest, once she finally calmed down. Eric's pleading to Carlotta about going into town, fell upon deaf ears. The head maid personally escorted the man to his room and covered the weak prince up in his bed sheets. Carlotta took her leave, informing him that hot soup will be cooked right away, leaving Eric alone with his raging thoughts. His eyelids felt heavy. His tense body relaxed under the poufy bed sheets. Sleep conquered Eric's brain and body, her voice still singing in the midst of his chaos.

His dutiful search around town deemed fruitless, each person not knowing who this mystery maiden was. Eric's hope gradually died, leaving him to wonder if she was a figment of his imagination or a real woman. Leaning against the boulder, he blew into his flute and continued to play the alluring tune. Even though the song ending and he pulled the instrument away from his lips, the song replayed in his head.

Max, the ever faithful sheepdog, bounded over to his master. The sailor prince heavily sighed as he stood straight and stalked away from the group of boulders and past the energetic dog. "That voice," Eric whispered as his fingers brushed his ebony locks. "I can't get it out of my head." Which was undeniably true. Maintaining his focus became quite the tedious task, due to her voice popping up in random places. How he wished he could find this girl, this woman, who not only saved his life but had the most beautiful voice.

Sensing Max's silence, Eric crouched down and proceeded to rub behind the sheepdog's ears. "I looked everywhere Max." He told the sheepdog as if he could reply back. His pale blue orbs gazed off into the vast ocean. His mind pondered yet again, on where she was in the world and how he could be able to find her. "Where could she be?"

Ever since the shipwreck, the only thing on Ariel's mind was becoming a human, going to Eric, being with him. Maybe that was a crazy idea, but she had this feeling deep in her heart that told her that was where she was meant to be. She had been perfectly happy momentarily as she giggled and daydreamed around the statue of the handsome prince, but when her father came and destroyed her grotto, her treasures, her lifelong collection, she became more determined than ever to be where the people were.

Never in her life would she imagine herself going to her evil aunt for help, but when those eels tossed a piece of the broken statue - Eric's face, nonetheless - towards her, Ariel knew she had no choice. Fearlessly, she trailed behind them, seeking her aunt's advice. No one would stop her this time, not even Sebastian. When he tried to convince her she was making the wrong decision, she spat out, "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that."

Everything that had happened after that was a blur. Before she knew it, the sea witch was enticing her, encouraging her, singing about what a poor unfortunate soul she was, and Ariel wasted no time in signing her name on the contract offered to her. She was one step closer to having her wish come true.

The feeling of her tail being ripped in half was excruciating, but Ariel hadn't been able to scream. Only when the transformation had ended did the pain subside, and in a matter of seconds, she realized she couldn't breathe anymore. Her throat was burning and she struggled to move around, but thankfully Sebastian and Flounder were there to pull her to the surface. She began to lose consciousness, the sound of Ursula's victorious laughter ringing through her ears.

 _Woah._

Ariel blinked a few times, trying to get herself to calm down over what had just happened. She brushed her wet bangs from her forehead and lazily looked around. She realized she was on a beach, and she could hazily make out the images of Sebastian and Flounder, who seemed to be trying to recover as well.

As she regained consciousness, Ariel sighed, feeling exhausted. She lied back onto the rocks for a moment, forcing herself to open her eyes. However, when she noticed what was in front of her, she silently gasped and propped herself up more.

She had legs. Real, human legs. The redhead carefully lifted one in the air and wiggled around a bit, a growing smile plastered on her face. She was a _human._

"Well, look what the catfish dragged in!" came Scuttle's voice as Ariel looked up, seeing the clumsy seagull descend, landing on Ariel's propped leg. "Look at you! Look at you!" he said, proceeding to ask Ariel what was different about her. Not her hair, not her seashells.

"SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!" Sebastian yelled, clearly annoyed. As he and Flounder explained to Scuttle what had happened, Ariel carefully tried to stand up, her new legs feeling wobbly and out of place. _Come on.. Come on…_ She balanced for a moment, only before toppling back into the water.

When she resurfaced, she heard Sebastian complaining and going on and on about how he had to go tell King Triton what had happened. Desperately, Ariel snatched the crab, holding him and shaking her head back and forth, pleading him with her eyes. _Please, Sebastian.. Please.._

The crab sighed and finally agreed to help her, to which Ariel responded with a kiss on the head. As she put him back down, Scuttle said eagerly, "Now, Ariel, I'm telling ya, if you want to be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one." Ariel listened intently, grabbing what Scuttle suggested and putting it over her new human body. _This is so great!_

"You look great, kid. You look sensational!" Scuttle whistled as Ariel modeled her first human outfit. She was finally able to stand and move around a bit on her own without falling down. Now, the only thing she had to do was-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, harsh sound, something she'd never heard before. It sounded like a sea lion, but not quite..

Suddenly, a large, furry creature came bounding towards her. Ariel had never seen such a creature like it, but she was terrified. Not knowing what else to do, she tried to protect herself by clumsily running over to a boulder, where the creature couldn't reach her, despite its circling around her.

Giving the sheepdog a firm pat, he rose from his squat and inhaled deeply. Not even the gentle sea breeze nor the salty sea water could sooth his shaken nerves. What would ultimately settle his mind and heart would be finding this maiden. Glancing back at his home, a frown etched upon his lips.

Grimsby's attitude towards this situation has been calm for a while, which surprised Eric to some degree. Normally, he would think the aging adviser would lecture sternly about focusing too much on what did not happen. However, Grimsby trusted the young prince, never minding the obvious fact that his blood pressure reached its highest peak. The last thing Eric wanted to do was put stress on the ancient man, even though the old man often joked that he was strain. But Eric has never felt so passionate in anything before. Finding this mysterious girl was is goal, and nobody would steer him away from accomplishing it.

A hefty sigh escaped his lips as he strolled onward. Black leather boots pounded against the grains of sand, marking footprints. With his eyes casted downward, Eric fiddled with the silver flute in his hand. "Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough." he mumbled, a new string of determination swelling up inside of him. She could right before his eyes and he hasn't even noticed her. Maybe he needed to think outside the box. Maybe she lived in the country but not in his kingdom. Maybe-

His musing were cut short when Max's vigorous barks caught his attention. The hyper sheepdog bounced around his master's legs, his tongue lolled out to the side. "Max? What?" Eric gradually began to lower himself down to Max's height, waving his arms as if trying to catch the dog's jerking body. Suddenly, Max bolted in the opposite direction, sounding off another set of barks.

Eric cursed under his breath as he raced after the speedy Max. "Max!" he called as he gained speed. The sheepdog ignored Eric pleading call, continuing to scale through the beach. The sailor prince knew that the dog would eventually grow tired and stop. But the question, was how far would the dog go or who would he run into?

Ariel sat on top of the rock, her whole body tense as she watched the clumsy creature run in circles around her, endlessly making those odd noises. She looked around desperately for help, only to see that Scuttle had flown away and Sebastian and Flounder were safely hidden behind another rock.

She bit her lip as she warily watched the energetic creature, her blue eyes following its every move. It seemed friendly, but how could she be sure? _Great. I've been a human for a few minutes and I'm already in trouble! Daddy was right, this was a bad idea… How am I supposed to find Eric anyway? For all I know he could live oceans away, and then there's no way I would be able to-_

Ariel's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of another human on the beach, who looked like he was in a rush or involved in a chase or something. Ariel curiously watched him for a moment, thinking he looked familiar. Of course, she couldn't be sure. Her head could just be messing with her, reminding her of another merman back home. But as she took in his dark hair, those weird-looking things on his feet, and his posture, she could almost swear he looked just like Eric..

Eric never planned on chasing his sheepdog on the beach today, but here he was desperately trying to call Max back to him, but on seeming to motive the sheepdog more. Max rounded the corner, escaping Eric's sight. The sailor prince sighed in aggravation as he slowed his running pace into a jog. His ears perked up to the sound of continuous, jovial barks and faint splashes of water. Oh no. What if Max was sniffing or invading someone's privacy? Or worse, plunging into the churning sea waves. "Max!" Eric shouted out, more frantic than before. He ceased moving once he reached the turning point on the beach, his panicking blue orbs scanning the water's surface. The large sheepdog was deemed amiss in the ocean.

A bark bellowed in the distance, causing Eric's head to whirl around. A great mound of white and gray scampered around him excitedly. Eric zig zagged in attempt to get the dog to stay in one place. A low rumble erupted from Max's chest as he hunched down low to the sandy ground. "Quiet Max!" Eric commanded, but not in the strictest of tones. He crouched slightly to the dog, reaching his hands out to him. The sailor prince has never recalled seeing Max so energetic. Sure, there have been numerous moments where the sheepdog would perform his silly antics, but this moment felt like the sheepdog was trying to tell him something. "What's gotten into yah, fella?" Eric questioned as a dimpled smile stretched across his lips. Max abandoned his side and darted in the opposite direction. Eric's pale blue orbs trailed upwards.

"Oh." He breathed, feeling his cheeks burn deeply into his skin. In the distance, Max circled around a red headed maiden perched upon a land boulder. His eyes doubled in size, not finding the right words to say. "Oh, I see." He whispered in realization. The woman's scent must have triggered Max's sense of smell, leading him to her. One of the many joys of owning a trusty dog.

Eric strode over towards the duo, seeing the maiden in a better and closer view. It struck him as odd that she was clothed in nothing but a worn sail. Her round eyes gazed at him longingly, showing a hint of nervousness. He gave her a friendly smile as he drew closer to the boulder. "Are you okay, miss?" He questioned with genuine interest and concern. She appeared not to have any blemishes caused by the dog but she could be disgusted by the presence of the humble dog, which most girls normally felt. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." Eric apologized with a sincere voice and a gracious smile plastered on his handsome face. The sheepdog flailed on the prince's chest, Eric scratching the dog's shaggy hair in return. "He's harmless really."

When the human noticed Ariel, she felt herself blush furiously, and she anxiously shifted around on the boulder. The creature seemed to be paying attention to the man instead of Ariel, and judging by the man's laughter, Ariel could tell that she didn't have to fear the massive animal.

That's when it hit her. Seeing the animal with the man. It _was_ Eric. She remembered it perfectly now, from that night on the ship. When she had been peeking in on the ship, that animal had come over and licked her. She remembered how slimy it had felt, as if he had a tiny eel in his mouth.

With this thought in her head, Ariel became nervous. She had _found_ him. Here he was, right in front of her. Eric. And now, he was making his way over to her. Ariel felt like a million little fishes were swimming around in her stomach, and her legs felt strange and tingly. She sat up straighter on the rock, quickly twisting her hair near her shoulder, hoping it looked acceptable. Watching him walk over to her, a million thoughts started swimming through her head.

 _Oh my gosh. It's him. It's Eric. Okay. Okay. Is my hair messy? I've never been out of the water this long… What if it looks bad? Maybe if I just play around with it a bit, he'll like how it looks. I wish there had been some girls on that ship.. Then I would've been able to see what they did with their hair.._

Ariel felt her heart beating in her chest as Eric got closer to her, and when he finally reached the boulder, Ariel found herself leaning forward with interest. _He's noticed me. He's talking to me. Oh my gosh, he's so handsome.._ He started speaking to her, but she was hardly focused on what he was saying. She just couldn't stop herself from staring at him: his dark, black hair, his chiseled grin, and most of all, his piercing blue eyes. The tingly feeling in her legs wasn't going away.

She had been leaning closer and closer to him, and when he turned his attention away from his animal, she didn't even shy away from his confused expression. The smile on her face kept growing bigger and bigger.

Huh. The resemblance between this maiden before him and the mysterious savior is uncanny. Her wide, sea blue eyes gazed at him lovingly. That gleaming smile plastered on her delicate face sent shivers down his spine. Loose, tangles strands of red hair cascaded over her shoulders and covered a slight part of her face. Eric furrowed his brows in deep thought. Could this woman, sitting mere inches away from him, truly be the one? The one that plagued him night and day. The one that caused him to feel so awestruck. The one that transported him into a different region. Could be.

"You,-" he whispered, pointing a finger in her direction. "seem very familiar to me." he confessed out loud. Which deemed very true. Honestly, it could be her! A dimpled, hopeful smile crossed his lips. It had to be. He never felt so right about anything else. Her warm smile and glistening blue eyes made his heart flutter. Many woman flashed him fake smiles and plastered grins on their faces caked with make-up, but he never felt affectionate towards them or their petty smile. At this moment, all her facial expressions, hand gestures, and expressive eyes caught his attention. Without even uttering a sound, this maiden's genuine personality was exposed to him and he knew that she was one in a million. How he knew, he wasn't quite sure. But deep down inside, his heart pleaded for him to get to know her more or at least not abandon her.

"Have we met?" he questioned excitedly, his eyes lighting up at the thought of them meeting at one point. The delighted smile on his face widened as he saw her jovial expression grow more animated. Eric mentally crossed his fingers as he beamed up at the lovely woman.

Ariel watched Eric's every move, examining everything about him. She noticed him staring at her curiously, and she felt her heart flutter a bit, beating faster and faster. _Yes… Yes, please… Please recognize me… Please.._

When he asked his question, Ariel silently gasped and leaned even further, nodding her head enthusiastically as the elated grin on her face spread wider and wider. _He knows… Yes, yes, yes, he knows! I knew it! I just knew that he would. Take_ ** _that_** _, Daddy…_

She watched him anxiously for his reaction, her petite fingers grabbing the boulder in anticipation.

Max, barreling on top of Eric once again, barked vigorously. The sailor prince smirked at the over excited sheepdog and brushed him aside. "We have met…" he mumbled to himself in realization. In a split second, all inhibitions were tossed away and pure happiness burst forth. Eric couldn't contain the gigantic smile forming on his lips, exposing his pearly white teeth.

"I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for!" He promptly interlocked her fingers with his, giving a gentle squeeze. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Finally! The search for her ceased! He was reunited with his savior, this angelic beauty. But beauty aside, her voice and expressive facial features and eyes caught his attention. Every part of him yearned to know more about her; to spend all of his time with her. She could be what he was dutifully looking for all along.

His pale blue orbs gazed adoringly back at her ocean blue pair of eyes. He could drown just from staring too long into the immense pair of orbs. An important question struck, breaking the trance like dream. "What's your name?" he questioned her elatedly.

Ariel watched his excited expression grow, and her heart continued to pound in her chest. She subtly bit her lip, waiting for him to say something, anything, to confirm that he knew who she was.

The excitement built Ariel with so much adrenaline that as soon as Eric asked her name, she smiled brightly and leaned forward. _Ariel!_ She tried to say her name, but then she remembered. She couldn't talk. She had no way of telling him her name. A defeated look covered her face as she looked down sadly, bringing her hand to her throat as she sunk back, all excitement gone. _He's never going to think that I was the one who sang to him now… And there's no one here who can tell him all about me._ She sighed to herself, knowing she had to get him to kiss her soon; she needed enough time to tell him everything.

Eric waited for the words to come breathlessly out of her mouth. She appeared to say something, but not a sound was uttered. Her joyous expression vanished, with her sea blue eyes casting downwards in a dejected manner. He maintained his focus on the maiden, slightly baffled at her sudden depressing change in moods.

Shoving Max away, yet again, he inched closer to her. "What?" he questioned her gently yet expectantly. Deep down in his heart, he hoped that this interaction would not go sour. His ebony eyebrows furrowed deeply, his pale blue eyes gazing up at her in inquiry. "What is it?"

Ariel sighed, then cautiously looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with sadness. Not knowing what else to do, she frowned and stretched her neck, patting her throat softly. _I can't speak…_

She should've considered this before making that deal with Ursula. Maybe she would've been able to change their deal in some way, if she persisted. Ursula _wanted_ to help her, didn't she? She sighed to herself. It was no use. She had foolishly signed that contract without even a second thought. She had no one to blame but herself.

The exuberant joy in his pale blue eyes vanished in a split second as he intently watched her tap her throat. It was almost as if she was trying to tell him something. He didn't want to ask this question. He didn't want this assumption to become a reality. Eric leaned in closer, his fingers latching onto the tip of the boulder as if to find a sturdy object to balance on.

"You can't speak?" he questioned in a soft voice. He raised both eyebrows, while still maintaining his eye contact with her. Deep down, he wished that she was just teasing. That maybe this was all some sort of joke. But, from gazing at her crestfallen expression, he could tell that she was far from joking.

Her frown grew deeper as she shook her head, feeling angry, upset, and embarrassed. Only moments before, her heart had been fluttering, and she was so sure that everything was going to work out. Now, only seconds later, it seemed that all of her dreams were coming crashing down on her, like waves during a storm.

Her expression still glum, Ariel looked at Eric almost apologetically, waiting for his reply. _Maybe he won't care. Maybe he'll still think I'm the one… Because I am…_

"Oh," he breathed out dejectedly. The joyous twinkle in his eyes vanished as the mute maiden solemnly shook her head no. His heart beat slowed from its intense pace. Finally realizing how incredibly close he stood in front of her, he indiscreetly stepped back. The wide smile that once graced his lips now etched in a deep frown.

The young, mute maiden was not the cause of his dispirited feeling. It wasn't her fault that she had no voice. She was probably born without a voice or was involved in a terrible accident that cost her voice. Yet, the circumstance does not shield away the fact that she isn't the mystery maiden. As gorgeous and tender-hearted this mute maiden appeared to be, it just wasn't her. "Then you couldn't be who I thought." he confessed out loud, his down cast eyes glancing back up at her and immediately fell back down.

The sea breeze swept against his cool skin, sending shivers down his spine. His heart felt so fluttered, his mind in a raging whirl. Now, all of the butterflies in his stomach ceased. The magenta tint in his cheeks faded away. All that hope simmered away as quickly as it came. Eric couldn't bear looking back at the maiden, knowing that she would adorn the same hopeless expression on her delicate face.

Seeing Eric's disappointed and dejected reaction, Ariel knew that her previous hopes were not reality. Eric _did_ care that she didn't have a voice. And judging by the way he didn't even look at her, Ariel had a sinking feeling that he had given up on her completely.

When he turned away from her, Ariel sighed loudly, blowing her bangs out of her face in annoyance. Her emotions were mixed with anger towards Ursula, disappointment in the fact that Eric had given up to her, and despair in what her next move should be. After a brief moment, an idea popped into her head, and with an exuberant grin, she brushed her bangs out of her face and turned towards Eric, waving to get his attention.

 _Okay, okay… Please listen._ As Eric turned to look at her, Ariel began to frantically and excitedly make hand gestures. She made motions towards her throat, waving her hand from her throat out of her mouth. _I can sing.. I sang to you…_ Eric began guessing, but everything he said was wrong. _No, I'm not hurt.. I don't need help._ She made a motion with her arm, trying to tell him that she was swimming. _I was a mermaid…_

Her frantic movements set her new body off-balance, and uncontrollably, Ariel fell off the boulder, a silent gasp escaping her lips.

Slowly glancing upward, he caught sight of her frantically motioning and gesturing to him. Eric furrowed his eyebrows, a concerned expression clouding his face. "W-What is it?" he questioned her hastefully, eyeing her up and down. She indicated her throat and proceeded to lift it higher. His brain racked on what this mute girl could possibly mean.

"Y-You're hurt?" the sailor prince guessed again hesitantly. She wildly flailed her arms while shaking her head. Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Judging from the way she desperately signed to him, he could see that his guesses were far off from the answer. "No, no." he shook his head, feeling slightly dim- witted. He was no pro at charades, but maybe he was over thinking what she was attempting to communicate. What could she mean when she thrashed her hand up and down, like a wave?

He stepped closer to the boulder, clasping on the edge. His eyes never faltered away from her antsy expression. He wanted to get this right. Obviously, this maiden was trying to tell him something. Something of dire importance. "You need help?" he inquired in a louder tone, his irises widening at the thought.

All in an instant, Eric saw her lean too forward out. In a panic, she flapped her arms, as if trying to retain her balance. But Eric knew all too well that she began to fall. "Whoa! Whoa!" Eric shouted, reeling back at the sight of her quickly approaching him. Using his speedy reflexes, he caught her before she could hit the sand. He felt her wriggle in his arms, plummeting downwards as she continuously lost her balance on the ground.

"Careful," Eric advised soothingly, lifting her to a standing position. "careful. Easy." his consoling words eased the maiden's panic attack. He could feel her tense muscles relax, but her solid grip on his broad shoulder never wavered. Once positioned at eye level, Eric found himself enraptured in her glistening eyes. He could not find the strength to divert his eyes away. He was snagged in some sort of enchantment just by the mere gleam in her eyes. There looked so kind; so sincere. Yet the harder he stared, the more he thought that there was more she was trying to tell him. She peered right back at him, a longing expression casting over he porcelain face. Her slender fingers snaked through his ebony locks on the back of his neck. Tingles surged all over his body, as he tightened the hold on her waist.

"Gee," he breathed out finally, knitting his eyebrows together. "you must have really been through something." he commented out loud, maintaining their deep eye contact. What she has been through, he didn't know and he wasn't quite sure of he wanted to know. A crestfallen, pleading look covered her face. The frown etched on her lips alone, shot daggers in his heart. "Don't worry!" Eric said optimistically, a genuine smile gracing his lips. "I'll help you." He side stepped around with the red-haired women still in tow. The two began to walk, slowly but surely. "C'mon." Eric prodded gently, guiding her in the castle's direction. "You'll be okay."

She expected to land in the sand, and when she slipped, Ariel braced herself to hit the ground. Instead, however, she felt Eric's hands slip around her waist, steadying her and preventing her from completely collapsing. She struggled a bit in the sand, slipping in his arms as she tried to balance herself. _I'm so clumsy, he's going to think I'm ridiculous. What human girl my age can't stand on her own feet?_

Finally gaining some sort of balance, she looked up to see Eric peering down at her. She noticed her arms were wrapped around his neck, an act she'd done subconsciously. She expected him to say something, considering that he knew she couldn't, but instead, he continued to watch her, a curious, somewhat awed expression on his face, which Ariel returned. She noticed the crease in his brow as he studied her; it wasn't a scrutinizing look. He looked… amazed, or maybe that was just Ariel's hopeful imagination. No, it definitely wasn't. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look sad or confused either. He just.. looked. Looked right at her. He seemed to have completely forgotten about his dog scrambling around by their feet.

Ariel started to feel a bit nervous, in a good way, as they kept their gaze. The silent seconds that passed between them made Ariel blush, a warm sensation she'd never fully experienced before. As an instinctual reaction, her fingers curled around his shirt slightly, and he didn't seem to notice. Then, in a few moments, probably less than what they felt, Eric warmly reassured her he would help, and before she had the chance to say, or rather, sign, some kind of gratitude, he was guiding her back along the beach, helping the redhead keep her balance. She looked up, her mangled, damp hair tangled over her shoulder. She noticed a castle, and she assumed it must be Eric's, seeing how we was the prince.

Ariel didn't know where Sebastian, Scuttle, and Flounder were; for all she knew, they could be on their way to Atlantica to fetch her father. But for the first time all day, the former mermaid didn't care the slightest bit about her daddy. Or Ursula. Or their contract. Or anything else that had happened. Though she'd only be human for a few minutes, there, on the beach with Eric, Ariel had the feeling that her life was about to _really_ change. She already felt something for Eric, something _real._ Nothing silly, like the infatuation she had had with the statue, the hysterical statement she had told her father, or the dreamy way she had stared at Eric on the ship. No, that was all simply her inner desire to just be a human like him. What she was feeling now was something she'd never experienced. Maybe it was love. Maybe she wouldn't want him to kiss her so she could stay human forever. Maybe, just maybe, she would want him to kiss her because he _loved_ her, and she loved him.

Within 3 days, she'd hopefully find out.


End file.
